What If?
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: Iruka wakes up with worries on his mind, can his new boyfriend reassure him that his worries aren't a problem? Kakashi/Iruka - First attempt at fluff XD


Charlotte: Just another little drabble from me xx Until I get a good idea for a plot then it's all you're getting.

Iruka: Charlotte-san I like this one better, Happy ending ^_^

Charlotte: Iruuuuuuuuka stop giving away the endings **Huff**

Kakashi: O.O Wow It's sooooo fluffy I might choke on it

Charlotte: I wanted to make up for the angsty story so I went to the other end of the spectrum ^_^

Iruka: Disclaimer: Charlotte doesn't own Naruto or the characters etc etc

Warning contains Shounen ai and Extreeeeeeeeeeme fluffyness !

Enjoy

* * *

**What if**

Iruka woke with a start, sitting straight up and gasping for air like a fish above water. This worried the man lying next to him who sprang up with a kunai in his hand.

"Ruka-chan?" Kakashi mumbled sleepily he used his arm to pull the man back down but Iruka jumped out of bed and began pacing. Iruka's eyes bore into the carpet and his hair swung erratically. Kakashi admired the naked tanned man walking back and forth by the bed, it was hypnotic and the pattern almost put him to sleep.

"We shouldn't have done this," Iruka's voice rang out. Suddenly noticing his state of undress he ran to the drawer and pulled out some boxers. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Iruka bit down on his thumb, Kakashi knew this was a sign of extreme concentration. When he was convincing Iruka of his feelings aka Stalking him, he saw the chunin do this a number of times, generally whilst working.

"Care to elaborate Ruka-chan?" Kakashi said leaning his chin on his hand and smirking as Iruka jumped at his voice. Iruka stood for a good while looking at Kakashi's uncovered face, he has seen it last night yet he still looked as irresistible in the morning.

'I saw more than his face uncovered last night,' Iruka thought and he tried to beat down the blush but failed as he saw Kakashi's smirk grow wider.

"Aah Reminiscing about last night? I don't see why you wouldn't be, It was Amazing," Kakashi announced and laughed slightly at the flustered man. His laugh was music to Iruka's ears, it was soft and flowing.

"Last night shouldn't have happened Kakashi," Iruka said, his features harsh and screwed up in concentration. Kakashi felt slightly disappointed but he knew it was only fear of the unknown talking.

"But it did Iruka, nothing you can say or do can change that and if you think I'm just going ot forget about it you are gravely mistaken. I finally have you in my arms Ruka-chan and I don't give up things that are important to me," Kakashi said Solemnly but this only made Iruka blush as he thought.

"I don't know why you did it Kakashi but I refuse to be part of some sick joke or personal challenge or a bet or whatever…." Iruka snarled but Kakashi's laugh rang out again, calming his temper.

"I told you last night why. I love you and you said you loved me too, were you lying? Using me for your own personal agenda," Kakashi said with a hurt tone in his voice and a scandalised (but fake) expression on his face.

"No, of course not I wouldn't lie about something like that it's just…" Iruka mumbled waving his hands in front of him before dropping down to sit on the bed.

"What if the others find out?" Iruka sighed leaning back and Kakashi wound his arms around Iruka's waist and nuzzled his side.

"They'll find out eventually, Genma and Raidou are together and they accept that so I don't see why they wouldn't accept us," Kakashi explained but Iruka's eyes grew wide and he jumped back up.

"What if they think we were together longer and that you only passed Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura because I was sleeping with you!" Iruka cried clasping his hands over his mouth and nose. A million thoughts whirled around the brunette's head but Kakashi's voice brought him back to Earth.

"Let them think what they think, As long as we know the truth and the Hokage believes you," Kakashi said shielding his eyes from the morning's rays. Iruka sat back down.

"What if you get bored of me and leave? I mean look at me! I'm damn near neurotic, I am about as plain looking as they come and I'm only a chunin teacher!" Iruka muttered and his lips formed a pout. Kakashi sat up and ignoring his nudity he pulled the chunin between his legs and dug his chin into Iruka's right shoulder.

"Ruka-chan I spent 3 months trying to get you and you are one of the least boring people I know. Neurotic means you worry and you care which is a great quality to have, you are not plain looking. Your chocolate hair glimmers in the sunlight and even when it is tied back a few wispy strands try to escape their confines, your skin has a golden glow to it as if you were an angel. Your eyes…. God your eyes," Kakashi said softly and Iruka turned his head to look at the silver haired man behind him. Iruka's eyes shone with curiosity and some fear as he looked at the jounin.

"Your eyes are too beautiful for words to even come close to describing accurately. Plus you are a great teacher, I could never be one and stands all those brats," Kakashi joked and Iruka laughed alongside him. Iruka leaned back against the muscular chest and sighed, letting his muscles relax.

"What if….." Iruka began but Kakashi growled and planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"No more 'What ifs', No more thinking into the future for now. Let's just enjoy the present," Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear as he pulled the strands and tucked them delicately back.

" I love you Ruka-chan," Kakashi sang as he showered Iruka's face with kisses. Iruka smiled and shook his head in exhasperation.

"I love you too Kakashi," Iruka whispered but Kakashi was still frowning.

"You're still thinking about those things," He growled and Iruka shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't help thinking Kakashi," Iruka smiled patting the soft tendrils of silver atop his head.

"I can stop you thinking Iruka," Kakashi purred into Iruka's ear and with a startled squeal from Iruka he pushed the chunin down. Iruka smiled up at the man hovering above him.

"If my boyfriend can't make me stop thinking, then who can?" Iruka smiled and Kakashi leaned down to claim a more passionate kiss from his dolphin.

* * *

Charlotte: It's 2:46 am and I am soooo tired.

Iruka: Then sleep, staying up is bad for you.

Charlotte: Okay Iruka-sensei ^_^ Night All xxx

All: Please review and comment on how good the fluffiness was... It's definitely something I want to improve.


End file.
